As use of head-mounted display devices becomes more prevalent, an increasing number of users can participate in an experience in which content is displayed via augmented reality techniques, mixed reality techniques, and/or virtual reality techniques. Furthermore, more and more people are creating these three-dimensional experiences for a particular purpose (e.g., an employee training experience for new employee training, a marketing experience for potential purchasers of a service such as a vacation or an item such as a pair of skis, etc.).
There are multiple different design platforms that designers use to create a three-dimensional scene template. A three-dimensional scene template can include a background and/or three-dimensional object(s). Each of these design platforms produces, as an output, files in a platform-specific format (may be referred to herein as platform-specific scene files). Furthermore, there are multiple different consumption platforms that enable consumers to use the previously designed three-dimensional scene template as a starting point to create their own three-dimensional scenes. Consequently, an individual consumption platform must be configured to accept, as an input, platform-specific scene files from multiple different design platforms in order to rebuild three-dimensional scene templates. Moreover, an individual platform-specific scene file must be converted multiple times in order to respectively rebuild the three-dimensional scene template in multiple different consumption platforms. An excessive amount of resources (e.g., time, computing resources, etc.) are required or consumed in order for a consumption platform to be configured to accept platform-specific scene files in various formats and in order for a platform-specific scene file to be converted multiple times in order to respectively rebuild the three-dimensional scene template in multiple different consumption platforms.
Even further, a designer often designs, using a design platform, a three-dimensional scene template for a specific consumption platform. This makes it difficult for the three-dimensional scene to be used across multiple different consumption platforms. Rather, to have the three-dimensional scene used in a different consumption platform than the one for which the three-dimensional scene template was designed, the designer would need to re-design the three-dimensional scene template using the same design platform or a different design platform.